The Daughter of Nyx
by Django XD
Summary: Sydney is... different. For those who follow my Son of Chaos series, this is in the same universe.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is an idea I had before. I normally detest OCs, but I still want to write her in. Let me hear your feedback on her, so I know to include her in the actual series.

A/N #2: Chronologically, this takes place after the first story.

Disclaimer: Just to be safe, Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson (the universe where this is happening)

Sydney was still sleeping when she heard a gunshot. She jumped awake, not sure what happened. Nothing happened in her home. But when she went downstairs, she saw blood and… was that golden dust? What in Tartarus! Just then, a boy stumbled out of the wall. Sydney narrowed her eyes. The boy held up his hands in truce.

"My name is Percy Jackson, and my father, Chaos, wants to see you."

Sydney was confused. "Where are my parents?"

"They're okay. Rogue demigod, and two empousa. Nothing to worry about. Hurry, there will be more attacks. Come with me."

With that, the two of them blinked out of existence.

Chaos's Realm

"Son, do you have her?"

"Yes, Father. She is coming with us now."

"Good."

"Who is she?"

"She is the daughter of Nyx."

Percy let out a strangled gasp. "I didn't know that they could exist! Isn't Nyx like a black widow? Kills her mate or something?"

"Except for her father. He survived the attempt, so Nyx didn't try anything after that. Survival of the fittest."

"Okay…"

"Don't worry, son. Everything is taken care of."

Sydney looked at Percy. "Who in Tartarus are you?"

"I have already told you."

"Where are you taking me?"

"My father needs to speak with you. What happens next is up to you."

A/N #3: And this concludes the first chapter of this story. If feedback is negative, then I probably will finish up this story and end it. Otherwise, she might be Percy's girlfriend? Still unsure, though. Byeeee :)


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This is an idea I had before. I normally detest OCs, but I still want to write her in. Let me hear your feedback on her, so I know to include her in the actual series.

A/N #2: Chronologically, this takes place after the first story.

Disclaimer: Just to be safe, Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson (the universe where this is happening)

Sydney was in shock. She had been kidnapped (kind of) by a boy. Even though he was kind of cute, she still didn't appreciate it.

"Don't worry. Chaos will explain it." Percy said.

Percy opened up a portal of sorts.

"Why couldn't you do this earlier?" Sydney asked.

"It takes time to save up enough energy to do this. Shadow travel for me is easy, it should be easier for you."

"Why?"

"Your mother is the Night."

"Okay, I know you're insane."

"Don't worry. My father will understand. Hurry, they won't follow us through it."

Percy then drew his sword, preparing to defend against any monsters. Sydney shrugged, then walked through. Percy turned and jumped through afterwards. Echidna had kept her promise, but most of the monsters still chose to attack. Not everybody listened to their mother.

Chaos noticed a portal opening in his realm. He stood and approached it. A girl fell through, followed by his son.

"Percy, glad to see you. Daughter of Nyx, stand up."

Sydney stood nervously, looking around.

"In this place, you can train. You may or may not go to camp, as your presence may put others in danger."

Sydney swallowed, and asked, "Why?"

"Your presence is powerful. The monsters were already aware, and you are only twelve. Now that you know of them, it would be like shooting off a beacon to all monsters in a fifty mile radius. Since the monsters already knew, I thought it would be wise to bring you here to train."

"Can I leave?"

"No."

"But my parents… they…"

"Do not worry. They knew about it. Your father is your biological father. He somehow managed to contact me to take you in."

"I need proof."

Chaos waved his hand.

"... Dad?"

"Syd! So, you've heard the news."

Sydney started shaking. "How do I know that you're not a fake?"

Her father just glanced at her, and smiled.

Sydney relaxed. "It is you."

Percy was confused, but Chaos tapped him on the shoulder and told him to be quiet.

"How do you know, Dad?"

"Nyx told me. If you want to see Mom, she's right next to me."

"Really?"

Sydney's father moved aside, and she saw her adoptive mother.

"Okay, it isn't a trap then," Sydney said when she finally stopped talking to them.

"Very well. I will train you."

Percy was shocked. "Why can't I help her?"

"Your powers are just enough to handle the gods and the Titans. The primordials are too powerful."

"But Sydney can do it."

"Only Nyx's powers. Percy, continue training with light. Hyperion's powers should be easy to use."

"Okay, okay."

Percy walked into a wall and disappeared.

"Now, Daughter of Nyx, it is time for you to learn."

A/N#3: Sorry it's all dialogue, wanted to clear some things up.

Next chapter should be more interesting. BTW Son of Chaos should have a new chapter by Tuesday. (Unless bad things happen.)


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: This is an idea I had before. I normally detest OCs, but I still want to write her in. Let me hear your feedback on her, so I know to include her in the actual series.

A/N #2: Chronologically, this takes place after the first story.

Disclaimer: Just to be safe, Rick Riordan owns Percy Jackson (the universe where this is happening)

One month later

Sydney gritted her teeth. Harnessing the darkness was difficult. She could barely control the shadows to even bend into a simple figure such as a horse. She didn't understand how Chaos wanted her to actually be able to use it as a weapon. Sighing, she went to her quarters. Despite what some myths claimed, jumping into Chaos wasn't suicide. It was actually quite pleasant there. The only issue was that nobody decided to jump into Chaos's , Sydney was lonely. Percy was off training in Hyperion's powers, while Sydney could only control the shadows. She had wanted to learn how to manipulate light, since she was (ironically) scared of the dark.

Chaos watched Sydney with approval. It was relatively rare that a mortal could even scratch the surface of a primordial's power, but this girl was doing it. Her auburn hair had darkened into raven, a sign that she was moving to truly understand the might of the primordials. Even her irises were changing from a light blue into black. He watched as she bent the shadows into an indistinguishable blob. He was duly impressed by her progress, as the Nyx's last child had spent a whole year to get to where Sydney was right now. Chaos stepped out.

"Well done, Sydney. While you might think that your progress is slow and not getting anywhere, you are learning to harness a primodial's strength. The fact that you haven't died yet is truly a testament to your strength."

Sydney glanced at him, and sighed. "I'll never get it. It's too difficult!"

"Patience." With that, Chaos faded back into the shadows. Sydney sighed, but decided that practice was the only way.

A/N #3: Son of Chaos 1 is almost finished, but still not to my expectations. It will come out later, and more Sydney once Son of Chaos 2 is almost done. (I am working on the first chapter for Son of Chaos 2)


End file.
